Power of Song
Summary The act of using energy from one's flower for offensive and defensive purposes. It is fundamentally different from magic as it relies on harnessing energy from mutual properties from multiple worlds. The Song is a power reserved for almost exclusively for the Intoners and can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. The list of known users of the Song are: *One *Brother One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Zero *Queen-beast Uses and Applications The Song, unlike other forms of Magic, have both offensive and defensive applications. The List of known uses and applications of the Song include: Song can also strengthen the physical abilities capabilities of both themselves and others. One's Brother has shown to be able to give himself a boost to his physical strength and durability while fighting both Legna and Nero's Sister. Even so, Intoners can also use Intoner Mode; An ability which makes the user invulnerable to attack and boosts their physical power to heightened degrees. Two, Three, Four and Five used the power to create a shield that protects One's from Michael's flames. In fact, prior to her resurrection by the Black Flower, Four's main ability was creating a shield. One has likewise been shown to fire concussive blasts as she shields herself from Zero and Octa's attacks. Similar to Five's ability before being resurrected. Similar to necromancy, Song gives users the power to reanimate the dead. The Flower itself can take host inside corpses and bring it back to life as Intoners. It can also will it's host back to life long after they've been killed (assuming it hasn't be killed by a dragon). Both Three and Five have displaced abilities to resurrect the dead to varying degrees. Song can furthermore be used to regenerate from fatal injuries. As shown by Zero when the Flower creates a new body for her after being mortally wounded. It can be used to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of other people, such as when Nero's sister using it to take control of the Red Eyed injected soldiers and tricking One's Brother into thinking she was One. Five likewise uses this power to make the nobility of the old Feudal Kingdom her willing slaves and used by Three to make her enhanced soldiers loyal to her. Song can also be used to summon monsters to do the user's bidding. The Intoners use this power to call upon a multitude of creatures to fight on their behalf. Furthermore, they can use magic to summon Daemons; They can summon mysterious creatures called Angels that have powerful magic abilities. On top of that, it allows the user to manipulate and change the forms of any creature. Such as Zero turning four doves into the Disciples to restrain her sisters' power, and One changing Gabriella into a Daemon Dragon in order to fight Michael. However, with the full power of the Flowers and or Beast-queen, Song can be used at a cataclysmic level. The Beast-queen can open massive portals in time and unleash grotesque creatures upon the world. The Flower and Black Flower can warp aspect of life and death and create hordes of mindless soldiers. And all can destroy dragons like Mikhail and Angel by singing. Price Seemingly being able to use the Power of the Song comes with a price. Known prices are: *One: Lost her ability to age and her senses grow more keen daily *Two: Her strength continues to grow gradually *Three: Her hair continuously grows *Four: Her nails continuously grows *Five: Her breasts continuously grows *Zero: Her eye, can grow new bodies out of said eye *Brother One: Seems to also have lost his ability to age Trivia *Simone, the songstress from NieR: Automata, references the Song by having an opening similar to that of the opening song for an Intoner Category:Lore Category:Intoners Category:Goddesses